1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an overvoltage suppressor.
2. Discussion of Background
An overvoltage suppressor which is described in EP 0614198 A2 includes a plurality of cylindrical resistance elements having a varistor behavior, which are arranged stacked one above the other in the form of columns between two electrical connecting fittings. A clamping part, which holds the varistors and the two connecting fittings together forming an axially acting contact force has at least two loops whose ends rest on the connecting fittings. A molded housing made of a weather-resistant plastic surrounds the varistors, the loops and the predominant part of the connecting fittings.
The production of such an overvoltage suppressor is relatively complex since two or even more loops are required to fix the suppressor active part, which is in the form of a column and contains the varistors and connecting fittings, and to produce the contact force.